G.F.S. Valhalla
The '''G.F.S. Valhalla' is a Galactic Federation Olympus-class battleship that was attacked by Space Pirates during a training mission in the Klar Nebula four months before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. A GF reconnaissance drone was sent to the station which revealed footage of the ship with a very large amount of damage dealt to the ship. The savagery of the attack was remarkable, even for Space Pirates. Equally unusual is that they left behind valuable components frequently stolen in prior Space Pirate raids. A ship as formidable as the Valhalla had never before been attacked by the Space Pirates, suggesting mobilization and organization never before experienced. The bodies of the crew often cover consoles and may be destroyed by Samus if she fires at their bodies with her beam. All they stole was an Aurora Unit — Aurora Unit 313. The wreck of the G.F.S. Valhalla can be visited by Samus in Metroid Prime 3, where it is found in the Gaflar System. It is inhabited by Phazon creatures such as Phazon Grubs and Phaz-Ing. Although the location of this ship is accessible midway through the game (shortly after retrieving the Screw Attack), it cannot be fully explored until a certain amount of Energy Cells are collected. Known GF Occupants *Aurora Unit 313 (Captured) Killed PED Troops *Ryan Powell *Scott Petersen *Luis Ramirez *Michael Kelbaugh Inhabitants *Miniroid *Phaz-Ing *Jelsac (Only found if Samus explores the ship before collecting Seeker Missiles) *Phazon Leech (Only found if Samus explores the ship before collecting Seeker Missiles) *Liquid Phazon *Phazon Grub *Phazon Hopper *Phazon Metroid (Only found if Samus explores the ship after collecting Seeker Missiles) *Phazon Shriekbat (Only found if Samus explores the ship after collecting Seeker Missiles) *Metroid Hatcher Trivia on the G.F.S. Valhalla.]] *In Norse mythology, Valhalla (from Old Norse Valhöll "hall of the slain") is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those that die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by Valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök, the prophesied end of the world. Their battle is doomed to fail, however, as Ragnarok will win the final battle, and all will perish. *The dead Troopers' names are the names of some of the staff at Retro Studios. http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=mp3&p=screens - Screenshots for the game and trailer. Shows that the names of the dead troopers on the Valhalla are staff at Retro. Under heading: "Valhallah Trailer Pics (MDb Exclusive!)" *If Samus explores the Valhalla before acquiring the Seeker Missile, no Phazon Metroids are encountered. Once she obtains the item and returns to the ship, Samus encounters many of these enemies. *Also, the first time Samus enters the ship, there is a very small number of enemies encountered, but when heading back to Samus's gunship and later, when entering the ship a second time, more (particularly Phazon Hoppers) are discovered. *Noticeably the footage from the reconnaissance probe was enlisted in a trailer. *Although most of the corpses on the Valhalla are GF Troopers, a few Space Pirate corpses can be found as well. While most died from battles, suicidal assaults or accidental deaths, a few interestingly show signs of dying the same way as most of the GF, having their bio-energy drained by their own Phazon Metroids, a clear sign they were not as tame as the Pirates might have hoped. *Since the Valhalla and the G.F.S. Olympus are both Olympus-class battleships, their layouts are extremely similar and many of the rooms in the Valhalla are parallels to rooms in the Olympus. However, the Valhalla's rooms are placed differently and also for some reason the ship seems to rely on Energy Cells more than the Olympus, as many parts of the ship need Energy cells to energize them. *Despite the fact that the destroyed Valhalla has completely decompressed and lacks any sort of gravity function, this does not negatively affect any creatures on board, nor the Gravity Suit-less Samus. This fact was most likely overlooked by the developers. It is, however, possible that some artificial gravity on the ship remains functional, or most of the creatures have ways of overcoming the lack of gravity (for example, Phazon Metroids can float). The first theory seems likely, as Samus is seen floating in space after opening the air lock in the Disposal Chamber, proving that she lacks any sort of anti-gravity equipment of her own. *The Valhalla is the only area in the game to not be detected by an Elysian satellite searching for powerup locations. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i-y76E7FFQ References Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Galactic Federation Category:Metroid Production facilities